In The End
by DragonFireOKN
Summary: Terror spreads across the land as Galbatorix's reign causes havoc across Alaegasia. As darkness begins to enter the hearts of the people, betrayal looms. What will Eragon do when there is no light at the end of the tunnel. My version of books 3 and 4.
1. Rescue Mission

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Author's note: I have writers block in my other stories so I decided to write this. I hope you enjoy it!

It was late in the afternoon and a young man was leaning up against a tree, his eyes closed. This however, was no ordinary boy. He was the Varden's last chance of finally destroying the Empire and bringing peace to Alagaesia. Upon hearing a bird chirp from above, Eragon Shadeslayer opened his eyes to see his magnificent sapphire blue dragon Saphira staring him directly in the eyes.

_Eragon, your cousin is waiting for you in Nasuada's tent. I believe it is about Katrina._

_Aye Saphira. _

_Do you want me to fly you there? _Saphira pondered.

_It is only a few minutes away from here Saphira. _

_I know, but you haven't ridden me since the burning plains. I miss having you on my back._

_You don't have a saddle you know. Remember what happened last time?_

_Yes, but that was a long time ago. Your legs have become more tolerant of my scales. I don't believe you need the saddle unless we are in battle._

A smile spread across Eragon's face and he used the tree as a support to get to his feet. Without hesitation, the young man used his dragon's rear leg as a step to get onto her back. After getting himself situated, Eragon signaled to Saphira that he was ready and she launched herself into the sky.

Eragon hadn't felt this sensation in weeks, ever since the battle, which nearly cost him and his dragon's lives. Flying on Saphira saddleless was an incredible experience. Now he and Saphira were one.

_We have a long road ahead of us Saphira. Can I trust you to stay by my side? _Eragon asked, already knowing the answer.

_What kind of question is that little one? Of course I'll be by your side. I am your dragon and I would never let-_

_You are not my dragon Saphira. We are partners. _Eragon interrupted.

The rider heard his dragon chuckle at this as she began to descend. Looking down, Eragon saw Nasuada waiting for him outside of a large tent. The Varden had moved its troops out of Surda and was preparing to invade the Empire in the coming weeks.

Saphira swooped down and dug her claws into the ground below. Eragon slid off her back and walked over to Nasuada who was looking at him with a curious expression on her face.

Eragon bowed low before speaking. "You wished to see me M'lady?"

"Yes, your cousin has proposed a trip to Helgrind. I wish to speak with the three of you before granting you permission to leave the Varden." Nasuada explained.

Nasuada made a gesture with her hand for Eragon to follow her inside and he did so. Upon entering the tent, Eragon noticed Roran sitting at a table with his arms folded in his lap.

"It's about time you showed up Eragon. Katrina could be being tortured at this very moment." Roran said with a scowl.

Eragon did not respond but took a seat next across from Roran. Saphira, who was too large to fit in the tent, stuck her head through the doorway and placed it on Eragon's lap. The rider smiled and began scratching her gently on the snout. Nasuada sat down opposite the two boys and placed her hands on the table, apparently ready to speak.

"Now, I would like to discus your trip to Helgrind. How long do you think you would be gone?"

"I would estimate about two weeks at tops." Saphira said, using Eragon as a puppet in order to talk out loud.

"That would be okay. I do have one request though." Nasuada said without taking her hands off the table.

"Anything M'lady." Eragon said as he took his eyes of Saphira and gave Nasuada his full attention.

"Take Arya with you. Not that I am afraid that you two cannot protect yourselves, but if one of you was hurt I want to make sure you can be healed."

"I admire that decision, but Saphira cannot carry more than two people unless someone rides in her claws." Eragon explained.

"Arya told me that she knows a spell that will magically enhance a horse's speed, allowing it to keep up with Saphira."

_No horse can match a dragon. _Saphira sniggered to Eragon.

Eragon smiled and looked back up at Nasuada. She seemed to have noticed that he was giving his attention to Saphira, not her.

"Anyway, be safe and I wish you luck with your mission."

Nasuada seemed to be finished so Eragon bowed and walked out of the tent with Roran hot on his heels. As his eyes adjusted to the light, Eragon saw Arya waiting with two horses by her side.

"Hello Eragon." She greeted. "I hope you have been well."

"Yes." Eragon said with a smile. "I guess I'll ride one of the horses and you and Roran can ride Saphira."

_No. You will ride me, alone. _Saphira snarled. _I don't trust those deer-animals. Saphira Brightscales, are you jealous of me riding something else besides you? _Eragon teased.

_No, I fear for your safety. Nothing can hurt you when you are with me. Besides, there are two horses and Roran probably won't want to ride me until he gets used to a dragon being around._

_I can see the logic in that. Roran does know how to ride a horse._

_I glad you saw it my way little one._

Eragon found that Saphira was right. Roran had already putting his bags on a white horse and was staring at Eragon and Saphira with a curious expression on his face.

"Roran, when Saphira and I talk, we sometimes forget the world around us."

"That explains it."

"Arya, Roran and I will need swords." Eragon pointed out.

"I know Eragon. I have a gift for you." Arya said as she pulled out a long box. "I have one for Roran also."

Eragon picked the box out of Arya's hands and opened it. When Eragon gasped in surprise, Saphira looked over his shoulder just in time to see him pull out a beautiful sapphire blue sword, which was the exact same color as Saphira's scales. Eragon held it up in the light and a sapphire blue diamond in the hilt glowed brightly.

"Arya! Where did you get this?" Eragon asked in surprise.

"The elves made it for you. It was a gift. They made one for me and Roran too."

"How did they know about me?" Roran asked in surprise.

"I told them about how you didn't have a sword and they thought you could use it." Arya grinned.

"Thank you!"

To Roran's surprise, Arya pulled out a golden sword and handed it to Roran. It was beautiful and was its hilt was bordered with gold.

Lastly, Arya pulled out a shinning emerald green sword and showed it to Eragon and his cousin. They both stared at it in awe before she sheathed it.

"Now, are you two ready to go?" Arya asked as she mounted her horse.

"Yes." Roran and Eragon said in unison.

Roran mounted the white horse and shot off after Arya who had left seconds earlier.

_Are you ready to go my little one? _Saphira asked motherly.

_Yes Saphira. _Eragon said as he mounted her.

Saphira shot into the air and flapped her wings to gain height. She flew higher and higher until Roran and Arya were barley visible from below.

_Eragon, I want you to sleep. Now that I don't have a saddle, you can snuggle into the softer scales on my neck. _

_Won't you get tired? _Eragon asked as he leaned into her neck.

_No, I slept all day today. I can fly all the way to Helgrind. _

_Very well._

Slowly, Eragon closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep on the back of his most trusted friend.

-

-

-

**Thank you so much for reading and I wish you would review! They help me keep going! **


	2. When All Goes Wrong

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Author's note: If anyone has any ideas on a new summary to increase the popularity of this story, please tell me!

**-**

**-**

**-**

_Little one, are you awake? _A voice echoed through the young rider's head.

_Saphira? Is that you? _Eragon asked as he drearily opened his eyes. _Are we in Helgrind?_

_Who else would it be little one? You need to get up, we are ready to attempt to kill the ra'zac. Your brother has been pestering me all morning to wake you up. _Saphira said as she nudged him gently with her snout.

Eragon noticed that it was very dark and realized that he must be under Saphira's wing. It seemed that he was right. Light suddenly filled Eragon's eyes as Saphira lifted her leathery wing off him.

_Morning Saphira. _Eragon said as he scratched her snout affectionately.

"Eragon! Are you ready to go? We need to rescue Katrina!" Came the frustrated voice of Roran. "I have been waiting all morning!"

"I am ready when you are cousin." Eragon replied with a yawn.

Eragon walked over to Arya who was saddling the horses and pulled out his Sapphire blue sword. He waved it around a few times and soon felt that it was as good as an extension to his arm.

Suddenly, Eragon heard a screech and looked up in time to see two bat-like creatures appearing from a large cave above him.

_Saphira! They are here! _Eragon cried to his dragon.

A roar emitted from Saphira as she jumped in front of the group of three protectively. The two lethrblaka landed with a thud a few yards away from them and the ra'zac jumped off their backs.

"Ssoo, you have decided to challenge us?" One of the ra'zac hissed. "Ssssurender and you will be taken before the king."

"Like I would do that." Eragon chuckled.

Saphira stepped over Eragon protectively and growled threateningly at the two beasts in front of her.

Suddenly, with lightning fast speed, one of the ra'zac raised a bow-like device and fired an arrow at Saphira. The strange arrow flew faster than Saphira's reaction time and struck her right between the eyes. The blue dragon wobbled a bit before crashing into the ground.

"No!" Eragon cried. He reached a hand out to heal Saphira but a hand grasped his own. Looking up, he saw Murtagh standing over him with a grin on his face. Arya made a move to attack Murtagh but stopped as he raised his blood red sword to Eragon's throat.

"Now, you three will come with me." Murtagh said with a sneer. "If you attempt to escape, I have been ordered to kill you if necessary."

"What have you done to Saphira?" Eragon cried as he reached out to her.

"The arrow will not hurt her. It was designed by the king to put her to sleep. She is in no physical danger." Murtagh said as he lowered his sword. He then pulled a bottle out of his pocket and forced the contents down Eragon's throat. The blue rider fell unconscious and was dragged away by the ra'zac.

"You two will come with me." Murtagh said, looking over at Arya and Roran.

The two lethrblaka walked over to Saphira and soon carried her up to their lair.

"What will happen to Saphira?" Arya demanded.

"The lethrblaka and ra'zac will take care of her. Don't worry, I will watch them. No harm will come to Eragon or his dragon. The king will be here shortly and you will be forced into service." Murtagh explained.

"I will never serve Galbatorix!" Roran shouted.

"Well, that is your choice. You will die if you deny him."

-

-

**Author's note: Please review! I want more than two reviews!**


	3. An Unlikely Alliance

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Author's note: I thank those who have been reviewing! You guys keep this story alive! On the next chapter, I will be putting up the names of those who have been reviewing! Review and I will add your name to that list!

Two weeks had past and Eragon had not received any news of Arya, Roran, or most importantly, Saphira. He was afraid of what the lethrblaka could be doing to her at this very moment.

Suddenly, his cell door opened and Murtagh entered with a frown on his face. The rider walked over to where Eragon was chained to the wall and stopped just short of the blue rider.

"Murtagh, where are Roran and Arya? Where is Saphira?" Eragon demanded.

"The elf and your cousin are in a cell not far from here with another women. She said her name was Katrina. Do you know her?"

"She is the reason we came. Where is Saphira?"

Murtagh scowled and looked away from Eragon. "You will see her when you swear to the king. Oh, he is here by the way. Well, he will be in an hour."

"At least tell me how Saphira is. You haven't hurt her I assume." Eragon said bluntly.

"She is making life very hard for herself. Your dragon hasn't eaten in since she arrived and isn't drinking."

"Have the lethrblaka dine anything to harm her?"

"They have injected her with some kind of poison. It is supposed to keep her weak but now she has fallen into some sort of coma. I am guessing the king will free her from that."

"Let me see her, I know what is wrong." Eragon suggested.

"Can you get her to eat? If she dies, the king will have my head."

"Of course."

With that, Murtagh freed Eragon from most of his bonds but still kept his hands chained. Eragon stood up with Murtagh's help and was pushed out of the cell. As they were walking down the hallway, Eragon heard screeching and easily recognized it as the ra'zac's.

After a few minutes of walking, Eragon was pushed into a room where he saw Saphira chained to the floor with the lethrblaka on both sides of her. He quickly ran forward but was caught by Murtagh's hand and slowly walked over to her.

To both Murtagh's and Eragon's surprise one of the lethrblaka had a long dagger- like device jabbed into her underbelly and was sucking out a considerable amount of blood.

"Saphira!" Eragon cried. The rider broke free of Murtagh's grasp and jumped onto his dragon's back. The red rider shot a spell at the lethrblaka and its bond to Saphira was broken.

Suddenly, Saphira opened her eyes and saw Eragon perched on her back. She suddenly began roaring and Eragon knew she was in the same state that she was in when she had kidnapped him as a boy.

"Saphira, it's alright! I'm here!"

_Lies, Death, Murderers! _Saphira cried.

Before Eragon knew what had happened, his legs became somehow bonded to her sides and she easily broke free of the chains that held her. Suddenly, she spread her wings and flew out an opening in the cave.

_Saphira! Stop! We have to go back! _Eragon cried, but to no avail.

_Lies, Death, Murderers! _Saphira cried again.

Suddenly, an extremely loud roar pierced the air and Eragon saw his worst fear. Shruikan was flying right behind them and was gaining rapidly.

_Shruikan! Hold steady so I can get a good shot at Eragon! _Galbatorix yelled as he raised a bow.

_Eragon? You never told me that was his name! _The black dragon roared.

Shruikan suddenly began bucking wildly, trying to throw the king off his back. But it was too late. Galbatorix let the arrow fly and watched as it hit Eragon square in the back.

The rider cried out in pain and Saphira fell from the sky. To the king's surprise, Shruikan shot after the two and caught Saphira in his arms before crashing into the ground.

_You idiot dragon! _Galbatorix cried as he was thrown from the black dragon's back. He landed with a thud and saw his dragon pull Eragon off Saphira's back.

_What are you doing Shruikan? _Eragon yelled.

_You look exactly like him. _Shruikan said calmly.

Galbatorix suddenly bound Shruikan with magic and did the same to Eragon and Saphira.

_Master! _Thorn called from above.

The red dragon swooped down out of the sky and grabbed Galbatorix in his talons. Eragon saw Murtagh staring at him from his back.

_You own me big for this little brother. _

Thorn soon vanished from sight and Eragon noticed the two lethrblaka following Thorn with the ra'zac on their backs.

_Saphira, are you alright? What happened?_

The blue dragoness rolled over and fixed her sapphire blue eyes on him. _I am fine little one. The lethrblaka did something to me. I do not have enough energy to stand. _

Eragon suddenly cried out as the arrow was pulled from his back. He turned his head and saw Shruikan with the arrow in his mouth.

_Don't move Eragon._

Suddenly, Eragon felt Shruikan's tongue on his back and knew that he was cleaning the wound.

After a few minutes, the black dragon stopped and Arya appeared along with Roran and Katrina. Katrina yelled out the sight of the dragons and Arya quickly bound Shruikan with magic.

_Arya, are you alright? _Eragon asked.

_I am fine Eragon. I see you have made a friend. _

_I'm not sure._

**Author's note: Sorry for the short chapter. Please review though. You know you want to be on that list!**


	4. Two Dragons?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

**Author's note: I would like to thank these three people for reviewing last chapter:**

**Waterdude315: I feel sorry for what will happen to Murtagh though…**

**thegirlisawallflower: Thank you! Don't worry, there will be many more twists in this story that have yet to come.**

**spazzysassyangel: Thank you! I do love the Shruikan being good idea if you haven't noticed.**

_Eragon, the elf says that you have to wake up. _A voice said in the rider's head.

_Saphira? _Eragon asked curiously. _Is that you?_

_Guess again._

Eragon slowly opened his eyes and saw to his surprise, a muzzled dragon's head resting on his lap. As his vision became clearer, he noticed that it wasn't Saphira, but Shruikan.

_What are you doing? _Eragon asked as he made to sit up. _How did I fall asleep?_

_Your lap makes a comfortable pillow. _Shruikan said with a chuckle.

_So I've heard. _Eragon thought to himself, thinking of Saphira.

_The elf put you to sleep. She wanted to make sure I didn't poison you._

_Did you? _Eragon teased as Shruikan lifted his head.

_No. _

Eragon stood up and noticed that Arya had her back turned and seemed to be arguing with Saphira. His dragon noticed him and pushed by Arya and stopped just short of him.

_I see you're awake. What were you two arguing about? _Eragon asked, making a gesture with his head at Arya.

_She wanted to heal my wounds. I wouldn't let her. _Saphira replied stubbornly.

_Why not? Arya is perfectly capable of healing your wounds._

_Yes but she leaves a scar, you do not._

Eragon shook his head but healed a large cut on Saphira's foreleg. She nuzzled him affectionately and stretched her wings.

_Are you sure you're all right? What happened yesterday? Were you trying to take me back to the spine again?_

_Yes. _

_Why? _

_All dragons return to the place where their riders found them if they are in danger. Didn't Oromis tell you?_

_No. Can you fly?_

_No. Thanks to Shruikan. _Saphira finished with a growl.

_Saphira! He saved your life! You should be thanking him._

The sapphire dragon snorted and folded her wings neatly back into place. Arya walked over to Eragon and looked at him with a curious expression on her face.

"Eragon, do you trust Shruikan?" She asked suddenly.

Eragon was taken aback by the question. "What do you mean?"

"Saphira cannot fly and we need to return to Surda. Shruikan can carry her but I don't trust him. He could easily kidnap you and Saphira."

"Arya, why does he… act like he's know me all his life?" Eragon asked curiously.

"I assume you know that Galbatorix forced him in service by killing his rider."

"Yes, Brom told me."

"Eragon, he looked exactly like you according to Oromis. You two have no relation to each other but you do apparently look like him. His name was Eragon. It does not surprise me that Shruikan turned on the king. The spell he used to subdue Shruikan had a side effect. If he ever saw his rider again, he could break the bond between him and the king. Galbatorix thought that by killing Eragon, that he could make sure that Shruikan never saw him again. Apparently, you resemble his rider close enough that Shruikan believed you to be him at first sight."

"That explains why he saved Saphira. He wasn't trying to save her, but me."

"Can we trust him to carry us safely back to the Varden?"

"I believe so. I'll have to ask Saphira permission to ride him though."

Eragon turned his back on Arya and walked over to Saphira who was apparently in conversation with Shruikan.

_Saphira, would you be offended if I rode Shruikan back to the Varden? _Eragon asked as he placed a hand on her snout.

_You can ride him, but in a saddle. I am the only dragon you will ever ride bareback. _

_I understand Saphira._

Eragon slowly reached his hand down and unlocked Shruikan's muzzle. He pulled it off slowly and scratched his snout where the muzzle had left a mark.

_Are we ready to go? _Shruikan asked.

_Yes. You do know Arya will kill you if you attempt to hurt either me or Saphira._

_I would never do such a thing._

Eragon reached up and pulled himself into Shruikan's saddle and got himself situated. Shruikan stood up and lifted Saphira up carefully before launching himself into the sky. Eragon was amazed. He was much faster than Saphira and realized how he had caught up so quickly yesterday.

_Eragon, how long did it take Saphira to get here? _Shruikan asked.

_One day. Why? _

_I can get there in ten hours._

Eragon heard Saphira growl and groaned.

_Great. One dragon was enough. Now I have two._

**Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you think! **


	5. Saphira's Last Request

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

'Let that be a lesson to you!" Galbatorix yelled as he brought a whip down on Murtagh's back.

The rider yelled out in pain and fell to the floor. His back now had very deep wounds engraved into it and he would likely now have many scars.

Galbatorix turned from Murtagh and sat down in his throne. Suddenly, he raised his hand and, by the use of magic, sent Murtagh flying through a window hundreds of feet above the ground. Thorn, who was standing behind next to the king, looked at Galbatorix as if wondering what to do.

_Go get your rider you pathetic excuse for a dragon! _The king yelled.

Thorn quickly flew out the now shattered window and caught Murtagh just before he hit the ground.

_Thank you for not letting me die Thorn. _Murtagh teased.

He did not get an answer but reentered the castle with Murtagh clutched in his talons. The blood red dragon landed in front of the king and carefully released his rider.

"Now, for your next assignment. I want you to bring me Eragon and Saphira." Galbatorix sneered.

"You expect me to kidnap a boy who is being protected by two dragons?"

"Kidnap Eragon and both dragons will do nothing to harm you. If Shruikan attempts to escape, bring me his head. He will be killed when he returns anyway."

"When should I leave?"

"Now."

**Eragon:**

_Shruikan, there are people below. You can land. _Eragon called to the black dragon.

Shruikan didn't respond but began to descend. Suddenly, he roared in pain and began to fall into a downward spiral.

_Eragon…I am sorry…I failed you. _Shruikan's voice was very soft as he smashed into the ground and Eragon was knocked unconscious.

**A few hours later:**

"Eragon, are you all right?" A voice said from somewhere in front of him.

"Arya? Is that you?"

Eragon slowly opened his eyes found that he was lying in a bed. His head was spinning and he was barely able to make out Arya's face.

"Yes Eragon. You have been out for several days. Your dragon needs you."

"Saphira! What happened to her and Shruikan? Are they okay?"

"Shruikan is fine but Saphira isn't. She was crushed underneath Shruikan when he landed. She wanted to see you. I don't know how much time she has left. You are lucky I got here before you were killed. Nasuada and her men thought you were the king."

Eragon jumped out of the bed and sprinted out of the tent he was in. The rider looked around and saw a large tent, which he assumed contained his dragon. Upon entering, he saw Saphira stretched out on the floor.

_Saphira! _Eragon ran over to his dragon and wrapped his arms around her neck.

_Eragon! Don't do that!_

Eragon released her neck and stared at the blue dragon in confusion.

_What's wrong girl? _Eragon asked as he stroked her scales.

_My neck is broken. I can't move._

_I'll heal it. _Eragon said as he reached out his hand.

_Eragon, before you do, I want to talk to you. I have a request._

_Anything for you Saphira._

_Eragon, I am dying. Please, I have thinking about this since Shruikan crashed and I must ask you to do this. You must separate yourself from me. Bond with Shruikan and you won't be as lonely. You must do this little one, a dragon that cannot fly is completely useless. Do it now!_

**Author's note: PLEASE REVIEW!!! I am sorry for it being so short. I am aiming for 5 reviews this chapter! Also, not many people are looking at this story and I would like someone to tell me what could be done to the summary to attract more people.**


	6. Tied to Me

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

"Saphira! How dare you suggest I kill you! That is something that I will never do!" Eragon yelled angrily. "Now, I am going to heal you whether you want me to do it or not!"

Eragon reached his hand out and placed it on the blue dragonesses neck. He then began to give his energy to the injured dragon.

_Eragon no! You'll hurt yourself! _Saphira cried.

_I won't lose you Saphira!_

Suddenly, Eragon felt himself sliding into and unconsciousness. Somehow, he couldn't stop giving her energy. Eragon soon collapsed and Saphira jumped to her feet roaring.

_Eragon!_

**Several hours later: **

Eragon slowly opened his eyes to find himself dangling by his feet from a rope attached to a tree branch.

_What the- _Eragon started before something collided with his back and caused him to spin around.

The rider yelled and continued to spin for several minutes until something stopped him.

_Having fun my little one? _A voice said from behind his dangling body.

_Saphira! You did this?_

_Yes, I did. Now, I thank you for saving my life but I never want you to put yourself in danger for me again. Promise me you won't._

_No. If you were in danger, I would do anything to save you, even if it put my life at risk._

_NO! _Saphira yelled as she hit him again causing him to rotate again.

_Saphira stop! All the blood is going to my head!_

_Well then, if you want me to let you down you must agree to my terms._

_Are your wings okay? _Eragon asked as his rotation stopped. _How did you tie me up here?_

_Shruikan did it, I…convinced him. Anyway, my wings should be back to normal in a few weeks. Arya is going to tie my wings to my sides so they don't flop around as much. Now, if you want me to let you down, you must let Arya tie you to my back. You will stay there for a few weeks or months._

_What! You can't do that!_

_I will do as I wish._

Eragon thought about it for a few minutes but decided that he had no other choice. _I'll do it._

_Good boy._

Eragon saw Saphira bite down on the rope and he fell to the ground. Slowly, he felt himself being lifted onto his dragon's back and was dropped onto it.

_Little one, get comfortable, you will be there for a long time._

**Author's note: Sorry for the short chapter but I haven't had a lot of time.**


	7. To lose a Dragon

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Author's note: Alright, you will find this chapter strange. It will seem as if I skipped several chapters. Don't worry, all will be explained.

_Little one, can you hear me? Please wake up._

_Saphira? Is that you?_

Eragon slowly opened his eyes to find himself face to face with the sapphire blue dragoness. He jumped up in surprise and looked around. They were alone in what seemed like a cave. Saphira had already made a fire and was curled around him protectively.

_Where are we Saphira? The last thing I remember you were about to bind me to your back._

_You got sick, your memory will return. Unfortunately your arm was hurt._

Eragon looked down at his right arm and saw a huge gash splitting his arm open. _What happened?_

_Just after you got sick, the ra'zac attacked and I kidnapped you to keep you safe. No one was hurt. Unfortunately your arm got cut on one of my spikes._

_I cannot heal this Saphira. Go and get Arya, she can help._

_I can't leave you! You could get sick again!_

_Saphira, my arm is infected. I need help. Now go and get her!_

_Fine, I won't be gone for but a few hours._

With that Saphira flapped her wings and flew out of the cave opening into the night sky. She flew as fast as she could and soon was out of range of Eragon's mind.

Suddenly, an arrow hit the blue dragon's neck and she fell from the sky with a roar of agony.

_I am sorry Saphira._

_Murtagh! _Saphira exclaimed before crashing into the ground.

Thorn landed with a thud beside the dragon and placed his claw on her neck. Several men surrounded Saphira and soon chained her and fitted a muzzle onto her snout.

Saphira looked up and saw someone she never expected to see again.

"Hello Saphira." The cold voice of Durza sneered.

_Durza? But how?_

The shade ignored her and reached a hand out and placed on her chest above her heart.

"Such a beautiful beast. It is a shame I have to do this."

Suddenly, Durza plunged his hand into her body and pierced her heart. Saphira roared in agony and fell silent.

"Now for Eragon."

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! I WANT AT LEAST 5!**


	8. A Fate Worse than Death

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Eragon was leaning up against had the cave walls, his eyes staring off into space.

It had been two days since he could sense Saphira. He had reached the conclusion that she was either dead or now serving the king.

_I would rather her be dead than in the hands of that madman. _The rider thought to himself.

Ever since he had lost contact with her, he felt as if he were already half dead. It was if half of his soul was missing. Normally, he would have left the cave by now but it seemed as if he hadn't the energy.

Suddenly, Eragon saw the shadow of an approaching figure and recognized the man as Murtagh.

"Hello brother." Came the red rider's voice.

"Where is Saphira? What have you done to her?" Eragon demanded.

Murtagh's face suddenly lost most of its color and he put his hand on Thorn's snout. The blood red dragon looked down and closed his eyes.

"Is she hurt?" Eragon asked worriedly.

"I don't know. The truth is, only one person knows."

"Who?"

"I'll explain when we're in the air. Now, get up. It would be very unwise to attempt to hurt me when we're on Thorn."

Slowly, Murtagh pulled Eragon to his feet and Thorn dropped him into the saddle in front of Murtagh. The red dragon launched himself into the sky and soon disappeared into the afternoon sky.

"Where are we going?" Eragon asked.

"Uru'bean. You wanted to know were Saphira is?"

"Yes!"

"First you must know that Durza isn't dead. The king wouldn't explain to me how."

Eragon's heart sank at his brother's words.

"As soon as she flew over us, he shot her down and did something to her. Then he took her back to his lair. None of us, not even the king, knows were that is."

"What is he doing to her?" Eragon demanded.

"Galbatorix won't say. I doubt even he knows. Durza took Saphira out of Alagaesia for sure. The king fears that she is being… well, Shruikan will tell you when we get there."

"Shruikan?"

"Yes, he was captured trying to get to you before us."

Eragon did not continue the conversation and remained silent for the rest of the flight.

**Near Uru'bean:**

_Thorn, you can go hunt as soon as Eragon is in his cell._

_Thank you young one. What cell are we putting Eragon in?_

_Shruikan's. I don't know why._

The blood red dragon landed with a thud and Eragon was pulled off his back by a few guards who were waiting for him. He felt something being forced into his mouth and soon fell unconscious.

Eragon opened his eyes a few hours later and found himself under Shruikan's wing.

_Shruikan?_

_Yes Eragon._

_What has Durza done to Saphira?_

Shruikan didn't answer at first but lifted his wing, allowing Eragon to crawl out.

_Eragon, don't get your hopes up to see her again. Durza has been known to do…unspeakable things to his prisoners. She is likely experiencing a fate worse than death right now. No one who has ever gone to Durza's lair has ever been seen again. _

**Ransom note: If you ever want to see Saphira again, I want at least 5 reviews.**


	9. Saphira the Shade

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

**Warning: Short Chapter!**

_Eragon, wake up. Durza is here to see you. He is impatient and is threatening me with a muzzle._

The young rider slowly opened his eyes and was met with the dull sight of the cell he was still imprisoned in.

"I'm glad to see you're awake." Came the cold voice of Durza.

"How are you alive? Where is Saphira?" Eragon demanded.

"You need not know how I am alive. As for your lizard, you won't want to see her. Trust me."

"What have you done to her?"

"You want to see her?" Durza teased. "Very well. Come in my apprentice."

Eragon looked up at the cell door and his mouth fell open. There, walking down towards him was Saphira. What surprised him though was that her scales had a gray tint to them and her claws and eyes were now jet-black. Scars also ran across her body from where Durza had tortured her.

"As you can see, I have…enhanced her. She now obeys only me. You see, she is now a shade, under my control."

"You monster!" Eragon yelled.

The blue rider jumped to his feet and ran at Durza, his fist raised. Suddenly, Saphira roared and bit Eragon across the chest. She then pinned him against the wall by his neck, allowing his blood to spill down the wall.

_Never touch my master again boy, or I'll kill you where you stand!_

_Saphira… _Eragon said through the pain. _It's me, Eragon…_

Suddenly, Saphira dropped him and began to whine. She was apparently struggling with herself.

_Slave! Stop now! _Durza yelled.

Saphira stopped moving and it was apparent that she was under a spell. Durza clenched his fists soon after and Saphira roared in pain.

Seeing his chance, Eragon jumped onto her back and used a spell to bind himself to her.

"No!" Durza cried. "Get off her!"

**Author's note: That's where I'm leaving you! Review or no update!**


	10. A Lesson in Torture

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

"Wake up boy." A voice said from what seemed like a long way away.

The young rider slowly opened his eyes to find himself hanging from a wall next to several skeletons. Durza was standing before him with a cruel smile on his face.

"How did you get me off Saphira?" Eragon asked.

"I couldn't get you off with magic so I had to use other means."

"What do you mean?"

"Let's just say that her scales will grow back in a few weeks time."

Eragon glanced over Durza to see Saphira lying down with a bandage wrapped around her back. It was apparent Saphira had seen him because she stood up and walked over towards him.

_Saphira! Are you hurt? _Eragon asked urgently.

_Never speak to me in this way again or I'll kill you. No elf is worthy enough to speak to me in my mind. _His former dragon said sternly.

_I will speak to you when I wish. You are my dragon after all. _As soon as Eragon finished, he knew he had made a grave mistake.

Saphira roared and swiped at Eragon with her claws, tearing his chest open. Eragon cried out in pain and blood poured down his body.

Durza sneered and turned to leave. "I'll leave you two alone. Saphira, you can do as you wish with him but don't kill him. I need him alive."

_Yes master._

Saphira watched as Durza left the room before returning her attention to Eragon. _You will pay dearly for ever speaking to me in that way._

The blue dragoness suddenly whipped her tail around and hit Eragon squarely in the side. He yelled out and watched as she sniggered at his pain. Before the stinging stopped from the first blow, Saphira dealt him another one, than another, and another. This treatment kept up for several hours until Eragon was literally begging for mercy.

_Saphira! Please stop! _Eragon cried.

Suddenly, the door opened and Saphira stopped her tail just short of Eragon's mangled body. She seemed to have noticed something. Slowly, her eyes crept up the boy's body until they fell on his Gedway Ignasia.

_So, where is your dragon? _Saphira sneered. _Or is this a tattoo?_

The blue dragon raised one of her scaly arms and pressed on his hand with one of her sharp claws. Suddenly, Saphira sliced his hand open with her claw and Eragon's body fell limp.

_Saphira! _Durza cried.

_He'll live. I'll take him back to Shruikan. He can clean the boy's wounds. _

Eragon was suddenly pulled vigorously from the chains that held him and drug off by the blue dragon.

**A few hours later: **

Eragon opened his eyes a few hours later to find himself against Shruikan's chest. He was being massaged by the black dragon's tongue.

_What are you doing Shruikan?_

_Cleaning your wounds. _

_Shruikan…I'm afraid…of Saphira. She has never done this before. _

_I have a plan to free her._

_I thought you couldn't free a shade._

_Saphira is not a true shade…yet. Durza has been pouring dark magic into her body for several weeks but she isn't a shade yet. You know how I was able to break free of the king's bond, right?_

_Yes, but you had never seen me before. Saphira has seen me and hates me. I never want to be her rider again._

_Well, that is your choice but I will need your help to free her. You say she is the jealous type?_

_Yes. When I would ride a horse instead of her she would be envious._

_Well then, I know how to free her. All we need to do is get her in here than you will get on my back without a saddle. That would make an impact._

_Even if we free her, I will never ride her again._

**REVIEW OR NO UPDATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	11. Saphira's Mate

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

It was midmorning and Eragon was resting up against the giant black form of Shruikan who was watching him with a careful eye.

Slowly, Eragon opened his eyes to the sound of the cell door opening. As soon as he saw Saphira's form walking through it, he wished he hadn't woken.

_Ready for today's lesson, boy? _Saphira sneered.

_Eragon, do it now. _Shruikan said, trying to block Saphira out.

_I'll do this for the Varden. I don't want Saphira to live like this. Don't get me wrong. I'm not doing this for her._

Eragon used Shruikan's side as a support as he got to his feet. He reached his hand up and used one of Shruikan's spikes to pull himself onto his back.

_What are you doing Eragon! _Saphira yelled angrily. _I told you never to ride another dragon without a saddle!_

Suddenly, Saphira began shaking and Eragon knew the dark powers that had held her were broken. Slowly, Saphira's shaking ceased and her vision cleared enough to see her rider perched on Shruikan's back.

_Eragon, you have five seconds to get off his back before I-_

But Saphira wasn't able to finish her sentence before Eragon had his arms wrapped around her neck. Something about hearing her voice had triggered something in Eragon's mind causing him to forget everything he had said about her.

_I missed you girl._

_As did I you little one. _

"Touching." A voice said from behind the two. Eragon released Saphira reluctantly and turned to face Galbatorix who had entered the room. "Saphira, Durza will be upset that you are no longer under his control. However, this does not concern that matter. I am here to explain to you a contest in which you will choose your mate."

_You're letting me choose?_

"Yes. If you attempt to escape, Eragon will suffer for it. Understand?"

Saphira glanced down at Eragon out of the corner of her eye and reluctantly agreed.

"Very good. Now, Shruikan, you and Eragon will accompany us."

Eragon knew that he had no other choice so he followed the king, along with Shruikan and Saphira.

After a few minutes of walking, Eragon was separated from Saphira and Shruikan. He followed the king up a flight of stairs and before too long, was in what looked like an arena.

"Eragon, Saphira has already heard the rules from Fang, my new dragon. Allow me to explain. One at a time, a dragon will enter the arena where Saphira will be waiting. Whichever dragon is able to wrap themselves around Saphira and get her to bite down on his tail will be her mate. If Saphira is offended by one of them, she will roar and the dragon will be removed."

Suddenly, a sound was heard below and Saphira walked out into the center of the arena, alone. Soon after, another dragon, one which Eragon didn't recognize entered the room.

"Begin!" Galbatorix announced.

Upon hearing the king's words, the emerald green dragon pounced unexpectedly on Saphira who yelped in fright. The blue dragoness made her decision very quickly that she didn't want him as her mate so she roared. The green dragon, obviously upset, walked out of the room and Thorn entered.

_A much better view up here I see. _A voice said from behind Eragon.

The blue rider turned and saw Shruikan approaching. The black dragon walked to the railing and peered down on Thorn who was trying to get Saphira's attention.

The blood red dragon nuzzled Saphira on the cheek and she turned her back to him. Thorn growled and walked in front of her, trying once again to get her attention.

_Foolish hatchling. _Shruikan thought to himself. _Thorn has no idea how to get a mate. She will continue to ignore him as long as he keeps this up._

"Time's up!" Galbatorix called to a dismayed Thorn.

_I guess it is my turn. This shouldn't take long. _

Shruikan leapt down from the balcony and landed in front of Saphira. Slowly, he began to circle her, examining every part of her. Suddenly, he stopped in front of her and a smile crept across his face.

To Eragon's surprise, Shruikan turned his back to Saphira. He walked away from her and curled up into a loose ball not too far away from Saphira.

Saphira was quite insulted by this and whacked her tail on the ground, trying to get his attention.

_He thinks he is to good for me! _Saphira exclaimed angrily. _I'll show him!_

The blue dragon got to her feet and walked over to Shruikan who was still ignoring her. Slowly, she forced her way into his ball and nipped at his neck.

_Look at me! _She cried.

Why? You have not impressed me. I don't think you are any different than the other females.

Saphira, who was now in a rage, forgot that there weren't any other females left. Out of anger, she bit down hard on his tail, which Shruikan had placed unnoticed next to her jaws.

_Now you're mine. _Shruikan teased.

**Author's note: Ah Ha! Saphira got outsmarted! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!**


	12. Escape

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Eragon was suddenly awoken the next morning to find himself on Saphira's back. He looked down and noticed that she was flying very quickly and very high above the ground.

_Saphira? Where are we? How are you flying?_

_Go back to sleep Eragon, you're exhausted._

_Not until you tell me what's going on._

_Sleep little one._

Saphira drained her rider of most of his energy and watched him fall asleep on her back.

_Is he resting Saphira? _Shruikan, who was flying beside her asked.

_Yes he is. Are Thorn and the lethrblaka still following?_

_No. They gave up chase._

_How much longer until we reach the Varden? _

_In about a day. Make sure Eragon sleeps until we get there. We had to take almost all of his energy to escape. _

_I know how to take care of my little one._

_You aren't his mother Saphira._

_I just as well am! Who else does he have?_

_Me._

Saphira snorted to herself and flew without haste to the Varden.

**The next day: **

"How is he doing Saphira?" Arya asked as she approached Saphira and her sleeping rider.

The blue dragoness was resting in a large bowl-like impression in the ground. It had been lined with pillows so she would be more comfortable. Saphira was rolled on her side so Eragon was sleeping against the warmest scales on her underbelly.

_Isn't he cute when he sleeps? _Saphira said lovingly as she nuzzled her rider's belly gently with her snout.

Arya couldn't help but smile at the fondness in Saphira's voice. She loved him to death.

"Would you like to be alone until he wakes up?" Arya teased.

_Yes. _Saphira responded as she lay her arm over Eragon, pulling him closer to her and tightening her grip on his body.

_Little ones. _Arya thought to herself as she left.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!11**


	13. Shattered Eggs

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

"Wake up boy."

The voice rang through Eragon's ears as he slowly opened his eyes. Upon opening them, he wished he hadn't. The king stood before him along with Murtagh and Thorn. 

"What? I thought…" Eragon's voice trailed off.

"You thought Saphira saved you. Well, she attempted to but failed. Fang slashed her side and you fell when she recoiled. I am in a generous mood today and if you want to see your dragon lay her eggs, this is the time. Saphira said that she will wait if you want to see."

At these words, Eragon jumped to his feet. "Of course I want to see her lay her eggs!" he exclaimed.

"Follow me then."

At half a run, Eragon followed the king to Saphira and Shruikan's chamber. Upon entering, he saw Saphira curled into a loose ball leaning against Shruikan who was wrapped around her.

_It's about time you showed up, _Came Saphira's voice.

_I missed you too. Do you know how many yet?_

_ Four. Two males, two females._

Suddenly, Saphira made a grunting noise and Eragon watched in awe as a bright golden egg rolled out onto the blanket that Saphira was laying on. It was soon followed by a red egg, than a green, then a blue egg.

As soon as Saphira was finished, the king chuckled to himself. "Tell me Saphira, how many times did you and Shruikan try to escape?"

_Just once. Why?_

Again, the king chuckled. Slowly, he walked over to Saphira's eggs and picked up the blue one. "One escape too many." He sneered.

Suddenly, the king began muttering in the ancient language and, before all of their eyes, the egg shattered into a million pieces.


	14. Death of a Dragon

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Author's note: Prepare for a sad chapter.

Upon seeing her egg destroyed, Saphira lashed out at the king, her teeth bared and eyes flashing in anger. _You monster! How could you destroy a defenseless egg? _Saphira's voice was filled with hatred and rage as she snapped her jaws inches from the king's face.

"Watch yourself lizard or I'll destroy another one." The king sneered as he pushed the dragoness away with a spell. "Let this be heard: if any of you should try and escape, another egg will be crushed."

With that, Galbatorix left the room leaving Eragon alone with the two dragons. Slowly, Eragon turned to face Saphira who he expected to still be in a rage. To his surprise, she had tears in her large sapphire blue eyes.

_Eragon… _her voice was filled with sadness as she gazed at him. All the hope that once filled her eyes was gone and her legs were trembling, as if she had lost the will to even stand. Knowing he could do nothing but comfort her, Eragon walked over to the blue dragon and wrapped his arms around her snout, which she had lowered for him to be able to do so. If it weren't for the bond that connected them, Eragon could never have felt the pain that she was feeling at the present moment.

_Saphira…it'll be okay. _Eragon said softly as he stoked her neck.

_No it won't! _The tears were now flowing harder and Eragon's shirt was soaked. _How could little one? How could someone be so evil? To kill an innocent hatchling…it's unspeakable…_

_I know Saphira. That is why we must end the king's reign once and for all. _Eragon's voice was soothing, hoping it would make her feel better.

_What if he comes back? He'll destroy the other eggs! _

_He won't get the chance, because we're escaping tonight._

_Galbatorix, don't you think destroying one of her eggs is going too far. _Fang said from beside the king's throne. _There aren't many dragons left you know._

_Shut up. I know what I'm doing. Anyway, I'm just getting started. Shruikan has served his purpose. I am going to break Saphira's heart before I kill her once the eggs hatch. _

_What do you mean?_

_I mean this. _Galbatorix raised one of his hands and suddenly, a loud roar was heard from somewhere deep within the castle. _Shruikan is dead._

"Shruikan!" Eragon cried as the dragon's body fell to the floor. "No!"

Yelling as he ran, Eragon leaned over Shruikan's body which had already begun to vanish from the spell. Before he could touch the dragon's scales, he vanished. 

_What happened Eragon? _Saphira asked as she approached.

_The king killed Shruikan. _

_What! _Saphira's voice had begun to break as she received the news of her mate's death. _Not him too!_

Saphira's eyes had filled with tears yet again but this time she fell to the floor, nearly crushing the other eggs. Her leg was twitching and her eyes had closed, finally slowing the tear flow.

_Saphira! We have to leave now! If the king killed Shruikan he will kill you too!_

_What's the point? Even if we escape the king will win the war._

_Saphira, where is the dragon who always kept my spirits up? The one that never gave up no matter what?_

_Your right little one, Shruikan already told me the way out before he…he…_

_Don't say it Saphira, let's go._

With that, Eragon scooped up the three dragon eggs and mounted Saphira. Before leaving however, he spotted something on the ground. _Wait Saphira! _Eragon jumped off her back and grabbed the jet black scale that was Shruikan's. _Now we can go._

Saphira let out a roar and easily broke through the cell door that held them captive. She then, with help from a spell from Eragon, burst through a stone wall and shot off into the night.

_To the Varden Saphira?_

_Do we have to Eragon? Can't we just leave and raise the hatchlings alone?_

Author's Note: So, it's your choice, should Eragon and Saphira go back to the Varden or not? Review and tell me!


	15. Friends become Enemies?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_So, where to little one? _Saphira asked as she turned her head to glance at her rider.

_As much as I would like to leave the Varden, I am bonded to Nasuada. I can't just leave. _Eragon responded sadly.

_Well, I'm not. You know, I could just "kidnap" you. What's to stop me from just flying away with you? You wouldn't be breaking your oaths._

_Very well, but where will we go? _

_I 'm not sure, but we should la-_

Suddenly, a loud roar was heard and Eragon barely had time to react before he was knocked clean off Saphira's back and plummeted to the forest floor.

_Eragon!_

Upon seeing her rider falling to the ground, Saphira broke into a dive and accelerated towards the ground as fast as her wings could carry her. Before she could reach him however, she was grabbed the great golden form that was Glaedr.

_Master, what?_

Glaedr landed with a thud and Oromis and Arya hopped off his back. As soon as she dismounted, Arya ran to block Saphira, who was eager to get at Eragon.

_Arya, get out of the way. _Saphira growled threateningly.

"No!" The elf cried as she lifted her arms.

At these words, Saphira began to hiss angrily and Arya recoiled. She had never heard a dragon make a sound like that before.

"Arya, it is very unwise to ever come between an angry dragon and its injured rider!" Oromis cried as Saphira continued her hissing. "Back away now!"

"No! We cannot let her get at Eragon!" Arya yelled back.

While this was going on, Glaedr was staring at Saphira sternly, trying to see what had caused her so much pain. Suddenly, he lowered his head and walked over to Oromis and explained what he had seen. At his dragon's words he slowly walked over to Saphira and placed a hand on Eragon's body.

"Master, what are you doing? You know our orders! Eragon was not to be touched until we return." Arya said curiously.

"I know that, but you have no idea what Galbatorix has done. Saphira has every right to be angry, and if it weren't for the promise I made I would let Saphira see Eragon now. Unfortunately, I must inflict more pain to them."

The ancient rider raised his marked hand and Eragon's bond to Saphira was severed. The blue dragon cried out in agony and charged at Eragon who was still lying on the ground. His right arm had shattered from the impact and Saphira could do nothing to help him.

_Eragon, no! _Saphira cried tears rolled down her snout and fell onto the injured rider. Then she turned her attention to Arya and Oromis. _How could you do such a thing you monster! _

"It was necessary Saphira." Oromis explained. "You will find out in time. Now, Glaedr thinks that it will be the coldest night in years so Arya, you will sleep against Saphira and I to Glaedr."

_What about Eragon? He is hurt and you must heal him! _Saphira growled.

"He must sleep in the cold I'm afraid." Arya replied.

Saphira was now shaking in rage. _First you break my rider's arm. Then you sever our bond and now you expect me to let him freeze to death? If you even try to keep separate him and I tonight, I will rip you to shreds. Understand?_

Before Arya or Oromis could react, Saphira pounced on Eragon and wrapped herself around him protectively. She then rolled on her underbelly and pulled his body up against the warmest part of her body.

_Eragon… _Saphira knew that, since she no longer shared a bond with him, he couldn't hear her. _Eragon…I won't let anything happen to you…I love you…more than you could ever imagine. _Looking down she smiled at how he squeezed her eggs against his chest. It was clear that he wasn't going to let anything happen to them.

Author's Note: PLEASE REVIEW!! Flames are ignored but constructive criticism is read and responded politely to.

P.S. I will be updating Sapphire Chronicles either tomorrow or Sunday. If you don't know, it is my most popular story and book 2 is being updated. It is well worth your time and is my best story by far. CHECK IT OUT!

P.S.S. Check out my poll. "How old do you think I am?"


	16. Kidnapped!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Eragon slowly opened his eyes to find himself snuggled deeply into the warm underbelly of Saphira. Frowning, he quickly healed his arm which he remembered had broken due to his fall. What had happened? All the blue rider could remember was that something had knocked him off his dragon's back. At first, Eragon thought of standing up but instead snuggled deeper into Saphira's warm belly. There wasn't any point in waking her just yet.

For several more minutes, Eragon stayed in this position until Saphira's head appeared in front of his eyes. "Hello Saphira." To his surprise, she didn't respond so he asked again. "Did you hear me?"

_Eragon, I need you to get up. _Oromis's voice came from somewhere outside of Saphira's wing.

It was apparent Saphira had heard because she growled dangerously and tightened her grip on Eragon's body. He understood this as a gesture not to move and stayed put.

Carefully, Saphira uncoiled herself and lifted her wing allowing Eragon to see Oromis, Glaedr, and Arya looking at him. "Master, what are you doing here?"

"I don't believe you need to call me that anymore Eragon. Your training is complete."

"Why can't I talk to Saphira? She can't tell me obviously."

Oromis frowned and had a quick conversation with Arya before answering. "Eragon, we had to sever your bond with her. There was no other choice."

"What!" Eragon cried. "Why would you do that!"

Oromis suddenly made a move to reach his hand out to Eragon and Saphira lowered her head threateningly and once again tightened her grip on her rider's body. She wasn't squeezing him hard enough to cause discomfort but was still keeping a firm enough hold to prevent anyone from removing him from her.

"I will explain to you if Saphira would agree to release you." Oromis said, pulling his hand away from the female dragon.

_If I let you have him you will take him away from me. I'm not that stupid. _Saphira growled.

"I will return him to you if you allow me to speak privately with him." Oromis said to Saphira in the ancient language.

Saphira reluctantly agreed and released Eragon, allowing him to stand.

"Eragon, come with me." Oromis said as he turned and walked away into the forest. Eragon gently laid the eggs that he was holding onto the ground next to Saphira and followed Oromis into the forest. After a few minutes, Eragon saw Oromis sitting by on a large oak stump waiting for him. "Have a seat."

"What is it that you wanted to tell me? Why did you sever me and Saphira's bond?" Eragon asked as he situated himself next to his former master.

"Eragon, I need to explain something to you. Most of the time, when a dragon chooses its rider, they aren't alone. You raised Saphira in an environment where she didn't have any other dragons to speak to. In fact, only Brom kept her company aside from you. You see, when a dragon bonds with a rider of the opposite gender, a special bond is formed that intensifies if they are isolated from other dragons. Saphira had only you to talk to so her bond to you is the strongest ever to occur between a dragon and rider. What worried me is that when a dragoness loses one of her hatchlings, she usually finds a replacement for it. In this case, that would be you. In other words, Saphira will be much more protective of you and will treat you more like her hatchling. Since you don't have a mother around, Saphira won't see a problem in "adopting" you. Normally, this wouldn't cause a problem but you and Saphira are a special pair. I am afraid that if you remained bonded to her, she will start to use you as her "puppet." Since her mate was killed, Saphira isn't thinking clearly and could make you do something you normally wouldn't do. Don't worry, it isn't permanent. As soon as this war is over, you may rebond to her. Until then, you will only be allowed to spend limited time with her."

Eragon didn't quite understand but knew this wouldn't go over well with Saphira. "Oromis, I have a request. Will you at least let us have the ability to speak to each other? I need her advice every so often."

Oromis frowned and didn't seem to like the idea but agreed. "Eragon, I trust that you won't do anything rash. Don't let her control you. Now, you will accompany us back to the Varden. You may ride Saphira if you wish but Arya must ride with you."

With that, Oromis stood to his feet and Eragon followed him back to Saphira. The blue dragon seemed to be pleased that she could at least speak to her rider as she reached out her snout for him to scratch it. Instead, Eragon wrapped his arms around her head and kissed her on the forehead.

_Saphira, did Arya tell you?_

_Yes. Don't worry, I won't try to control you. Now, get on my back with the eggs._

Eragon scooped up the eggs and quickly climbed onto his dragon's back.

"Saphira, allow Arya to mount you." Oromis said sternly.

_Er…my back hurts. I can't carry two and I want Eragon to ride me. Why don't I fly ahead of you so you can keep an eye on us?_

Oromis sighed but agreed and helped Arya onto Glaedr. As soon as they were settled, the two dragons shot into the sky and soon were on their way back to the Varden.

Suddenly, Saphira picked up speed and quickly outran Glaedr.

_Saphira, what are you doing? _Eragon asked as he gripped her sides tighter.

_Kidnapping you. Hold on, I'm not stopping until we're out of Alagaesia. _

**Author's note: You asked for a longer chapter…well here it is. Come on, I worked hard to put this up and I am expecting reviews. While you're waiting, check out **_**Raised by Dragons.**_


	17. The Island

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Author's note: It's official, I HATE Windows Vista and M for that matter. I had this chapter done but then Vista decided it had to "temporarily" remove my data for an update. Two minutes later, I got a message that said that my files had been deleted and couldn't be replaced. My advice, get a Mac. I'm done with Vista.

_Little one, I sense worry in you. Explain to me what troubles you. _

Saphira had been flying for a few days now and Eragon hadn't said a word about her taking him out of Alagaesia.

_Saphira…I don't think I can leave Alagaesia. My bond to the varden forbids it. _Eragon said, lifting his head and staring into Saphira's eyes which she had turned on him.

_Eragon, you were bonded through your link to me. Since Oromis made you sever your link to me, you no longer have to listen to them._

Her rider sighed; he knew that the female dragon had drained him of the necessary energy to get her to turn back. For the time being, he could do nothing to stop her from snatching him away for her own needs. Glancing down, Eragon noticed that Saphira was now flying over the ocean and that she was beginning to descend.

_Where are we Saphira?_

_We are on an island just off the coast. It looks cozy and you won't be able to get away from me._

Eragon smiled at the last sentence. _I love you Saphira, why would I want to run away?_

Suddenly, Eragon felt worry in her thoughts. _What is it girl? What's wron-_

Before he could finish his question, pain seared through his body. It was apparent that Saphira was wrong about the storm. The lightning which had struck him knocked him unconscious and he nearly fell from Saphira's back.

_Eragon! _She cried as she turned her head to face him. What she saw alarmed her. Blood was seeping out of a large wound that spread from his back up to his neck. _No!_

It didn't make any sense, she knew that this wasn't a lightning storm. Then she saw it, the lethrblaka with Galbatorix perched on one of their backs.

_Saphira, if you don't land, I will kill you and Eragon will never heal. _Came the king's cold voice.

Suddenly, Saphira's mothering instinct took over and she spun around in mid-air with amazing speed and shot fire from her mouth at the king. Before the king could react, he was caught in the flames and yelled out in pain. Knowing this was her chance, Saphira landed with a thud and quickly hid in a nearby cavern.

_Little one…_

Carefully, Saphira lowered her rider and eggs to the ground and pulled Eragon up against her warm underbelly. Then, she pulled off his shirt and began to lick the deep wound clean with her warm tongue.

Author's note: Sorry for the short chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!!


	18. Eridor

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Eragon…are you alright? _Saphira asked as she looked down on her injured rider. He hadn't woken for hours and now she had begun to worry.

Suddenly, Saphira heard the gentle thumping of footsteps along the cave floor. She looked up and to her greatest surprise an emerald green dragon was walking towards her. Recognizing him as Fang, the king's dragon, she lowered her wing over Eragon and growled threateningly.

_Relax Saphira. I am not here to hurt you. _Came his voice.

In Saphira's opinion, this was not even close to convincing her. _You lie._

To the dragonesses' greatest surprise, the emerald green dragon replied to her the same sentence, but this time in the ancient language.

_What is it that you want Fang? _Saphira asked, now in a mildly curious tone.

_First of all, my name isn't Fang, it's Eridor. The king named me Fang. I am here to heal Eragon. The king is distracted right now and has lost his control over my mind._

_Well then, Eridor, how do you intent on healing him? _

_Shruikan taught me some tricks at the castle, when you first met me. He knew that one day I would have to free myself from the king so he showed me a way. Now, may I see your rider?_

Still not fully trusting him, Saphira slowly lifted her wing and allowed Eridor to touch his snout to her rider's back. To her greatest surprise, Eragon's back healed instantly.

_Saphira, I must leave. The king is approaching and I must not be seen with you. _With that, Eridor turned to leave but was stopped by Saphira's tail.

_Before you leave, who is your true rider and why wasn't Galbatorix riding you?_

_The king wasn't riding me because he feared what will happen, me telling you what am about to reveal to you. Shruikan is not dead. The king has him in Uru'bean, frozen in stone. If you don't hurry, Morzan's soul will be inserted into Shruikan's body. I must leave, please Saphira, if there is any way of freeing me and Thorn, we are just as much captives as Shruikan. As for my true rider, she is an elf, named Arya. Saphira, the king has found you, what ever you do, don't join him. Servitude to him is a fate worse than death. Oh, and Eragon will be out for a few days, don't worry._

With that, the green dragon shot out of the cave and disappeared into the sky. Sure enough, Saphira soon saw the king's shadow entering the cave.

_Wait, he doesn't need Eragon anymore! If Galbatorix finds him, he'll kill him!_

Thinking fast, Saphira scooped Eragon up into her mouth and tucked him under her tongue.

"Why hello Saphira, it's been a while since you left me." Came Galbatorix's cold voice.

_Go away! Leave u me alone! _The sapphire dragon roared.

"You know I'm not leaving without you Saphira. Where is Eragon?"

_Well…I…dropped him. He's…dead. _Saphira sniffed. She was now teary eyed and had buried her head in her wing.

"Well, that takes care of my job. Now, follow me, if you're a good dragon I won't destroy another one of your eggs." The king sneered.

_It worked! _Saphira exclaimed to herself.

Although still reluctantly, Saphira followed the king out of the cave and soon met the lethrblaka and Eridor who was chained to the ground.

_Eri…I mean, Fang! What did you do to him?_

"He betrayed me so he will be left here to rot. Now let's go."

With that, the king mounted the lethrblaka and prepared to take off.

_Eridor, I won't leave you!_

_Don't worry about me Saphira. These chains won't hold in the sand you know. I will escape once you leave._

_Very well._

Upon hearing Eridor's words, Saphira shot into the sky and the king soon followed with her eggs.

Author's note: I really want reviews for this chapter, it took awile.


	19. Reborn

Disclaimer: I don't open anything

Disclaimer: I don't open anything.

Saphira had been flying for a few days now and was finally beginning to tire. True the king had let her land to eat but she spent most of the time feeding Eragon. She found it difficult to get him to eat. She had to literally force the food down his throat but had to avoid choking him at the same time.

_Saphira, Uru'bean is ahead. You, and Eragon, will be escorted to our torture chambers. If you attempt to escape, both of your eggs will be destroyed. _Galbatorix sneered.

_What! _Saphira thought to herself. _I told you, Eragon is dead!_

"Then land, now!" The king yelled over the screech of the lethrblaka.

Reluctantly, Saphira descended from the sky and landed a few leagues away from Uru'bean. Soon following her was Galbatorix who landed feet away from her.

_Saphira…where am I? _Eragon drearily asked as he tapped on the roof of her mouth.

_Stay put Eragon. _The dragoness responded.

"Open your mouth Saphira or I'll destroy another egg." The king said angrily.

Sighing, the sapphire dragon slowly opened her jaws and revealed the boy who had a disgusted look on his face.

_Saphira! Were you trying to eat me? _Eragon demanded, not noticing the angry king staring at him.

_No little one…_

"Eragon! Get out of there now!" The king yelled.

Startled, Eragon slipped and fell from Saphira's jaws, smacking into the ground. Before he could stand by himself, he was pulled to his feet by Galbatorix.

"Did you think," The king demanded, "that I would be foolish enough to let your dragon smuggle you into the city?"

"What?" Eragon asked, still tired from the trip.

"Never mind, I have something planned for you and your lizard."

Insulted by the comment, Saphira let out a small roar of anger and tried to separate Eragon from the king's grasp. Before she even got close to Eragon, however, the king raised his right arm and Saphira roared in agony.

"Take her back to the castle; I believe Durza wanted to see her." Galbatorix said as he turned to the lethrblaka.

With a small screech the monstrous creatures jumped onto the dragon's back and dug their talons into Saphira's wings. Despite her cries of pain, the lethrblaka lifted her into the air and flew off towards the city.

Still not aware on what was going on around him, Eragon hardly felt the king grab his arm. Before he could break away, the king, along with Eragon, vanished into thin air. Just as soon as the bright, sunlit scene disappeared and a cold, dark dungeon filled Eragon's eyes.

"You will wait here until I return to fetch you." The king said before leaving the dungeon and locking it behind him.

Slowly, Eragon's vision returned and in front of him was a huge statue of what looked like a dragon. It was at least twice the size of Saphira and seemed familiar to him somehow. Then it hit him as he ran his hand over the stone scales of the statue. It was Shruikan.

"Shruikan!" Eragon exclaimed, taking a step back from the immense dragon.

Suddenly, a crack appeared along the snout of the rock and Eragon thought for sure that it would break apart. After a few minutes of tense waiting, the crack didn't spread and Eragon breathed a sigh of relief.

Several hours had now past and Eragon was surprised that the king hadn't come to fetch him yet. The rider now had his head buried in his hands and was suddenly interrupted by the sound of iron scratching against the stone walls. Eragon looked up to see a guard standing in the doorway casting a shadow on the ground at his feet.

"You are to come with me to see my lord. If you attempt to use magic, his royal majesty will smash another one of the three remaining eggs." The dark skinned man said as he focused on Eragon.

The blue rider didn't respond but got to his feet and followed the guard out into a dark passageway leading to a light at the end of it. Upon exiting the dimly lit hallway, Eragon was met with the unfortunate sight of Galbatorix, sitting proudly on his throne.

"Eragon, come to the center of the room and bow before me."

Smiling to himself, the rider walked to the center of the room and stood before the tyrant. Instead of bowing however, he spat on the ground in front of the king.

Galbatorix stared at Eragon for several seconds before responding. "You will regret that boy." He said simply. "Would you like to see your dragon? Well, I'm afraid you don't have a choice. Durza, bring her in!"

Eragon turned his head and watched as Saphira walked into the room followed by Durza who had the cruel smile Eragon knew and hated. What surprised him most was that she had a bag strapped over her back which looked as if it contained the three remaining dragon eggs.

_Saphira! Did he hurt you? _Eragon exclaimed happily.

_Shut up human! _The dragoness roared angrily as she bared her teeth.

_Saphira? _The rider replied as he cocked his head to the side.

_What did I just tell you! _Saphira responded heatedly.

Eragon didn't understand why his own dragon was treating him this way? Then it hit him.

"Durza! What did you do to her?" Eragon cried as he turned to the shade.

"Me? I did nothing to your dragon. The darkness that you are now witnessing is the same darkness that I created in her previously. As long as she is alive, you cannot remove it."

_Saphira! You can break free! I know you can do it! _Eragon cried, turning to his dragon.

_I warned you. _Suddenly, the blue dragoness lunged at Eragon and pinned him up against the hard, cold walls. Eragon yelped in surprise and stared into Saphira's eyes which were burning into his own. _Listen to me! I am not your friend, and I never was! Don't you get it? I hatched for you because I knew you were weak and that I could control you, not because I love you! Now, if you ever talk to me using this connection again, I will kill you, understand?_

With that, Saphira released him, causing her former rider to fall to the ground in shock. _I know you don't mean that Saphira. _He said slowly to the dragon, who had turned her back on him.

Suddenly, a roar echoed through the room and the stone door through which Eragon had entered through and Shruikan appeared, his teeth bared, ready for a fight.

_Shruikan! _Eragon exclaimed.

_Get on Eragon! I'll get Saphira!_ The black dragon said urgently.

The young man didn't hesitate and climbed quickly onto Shruikan's back without waiting for him to slow down. Before smashing through the large window in front of him, Shruikan pounced on Saphira and pinned her to his underbelly. For once, Eragon was grateful for Shruikan's superior size and strength compared to Saphira.

_Don't worry Eragon, I know how to rid Saphira of the darkness which engulfs her. It will sound strange when I tell you though._

Relief filled Eragon not only at Shruikan's words, but at even seeing him again.

_What did they do to you? _Eragon asked curiously as Shruikan sped away from Uru'bean.

_I'm not sure. All I know is that Galbatorix was planning to use me as his own body. Somehow you freed me before he was able to do it though._

_He wanted your body? Why?_

_I don't know. He might have wanted it to easily sneak into the Varden._

_How do you plan on freeing Saphira's mind from the darkness that controls her?_

_Eragon, the only way to change her back, is to make her young again. I mean she'll have to be turned back into a hatchling again._

_What? _Eragon exclaimed.

_You heard me. The only side effect is that I will become younger as well. In fact, I will be around the same age as Saphira is now. I will however, remain the same size, unlike Saphira. She will be as small as when you first met her._

_When will we perform the spell?_

_When we arrive back at the Varden. Now rest, you'll need it to complete the spell._

**Two days later:**

_Eragon, wake up, we have arrived. _Shruikan said as he landed with a thud, releasing the sleeping dragoness.

Slowly, Eragon opened his eyes and was met with the sight of Arya who was standing beside the massive black dragon.

_I have already told Arya of the situation. _Shruikan announced as he lifted Eragon off his back and dropped him gently onto the ground.

"Arya, where will we perform the spell?" Eragon asked, stroking Saphira's snout affectionately.

"Follow me, I have already set up a place." Arya responded.

With that, Eragon followed Arya off into a dark room which was located beneath the ground. Shruikan followed soon after with his mate snuggled against his underbelly.

Upon entering the room, Shruikan laid Saphira onto a large stone table and Arya looked over at Eragon before speaking in the ancient language. Eragon lent her most of his energy and watched in awe as a bright light engulfed Saphira and Shruikan. After only a few seconds, the light faded and Eragon was met with the greatest surprise of his life. There sitting in front of him, was the small, large-eyed sapphire hatchling which he had seen just a year ago.

Author's Note: This is one of the longest chapters that I have ever written. I plead of you, take 20 seconds of your life and give an opinion on it! PLEASE REVIEW!!


	20. Shell Shocked

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Author's Note: I received a review for the last chapter that asked where Murtagh was. Until than, I had completely forgotten about him. Don't worry, I have…plans for our dear rider and his dragon.

_Eragon…what happened? Where am I? _The beautiful sapphire blue hatchling looked up at her former rider with the great blue eyes that covered much of her face, quite unlike the adult Saphira.

Before responding, Eragon looked down and to his surprise, the Gedway Ignasia was gone. Shruikan, who had noticed his puzzled expression, smiled and glanced over at the hatchling.

_Eragon, do not worry about it. Touch Saphira's head with your palm and your bond will be restored. _The black dragon said as he turned back to Eragon.

Smiling, Eragon reached out his hand and prepared to touch Saphira's forehead as he had done just over a year ago. To his surprise, she jerked her head away from his outstretched palm and gave him a harsh look.

_Saphira, I'm not going to hurt you. _Eragon chuckled. _I'm just going to reform my bond with you._

_What makes you think I want you? As far as I'm concerned, I can choose whomever I wish, Eragon. You never know, I could find someone else in the varden that I like better. _The dragoness responded challengingly.

This answer had obviously shocked Eragon as he didn't have a response to her answer. After a few more seconds of silence, Eragon finally broke it. _Oh, I see. _He said, obviously heartbroken. _Well, I hope you find someone worthy to be your rider. _With that, Eragon turned to leave. Shruikan and Arya stood in disbelief as Eragon walked up the stairs leading to the light and disappeared.

Murtagh POV:

The sky had begun to grow dark as the red rider stared off into the setting sun. He knew that the battle of the century was approaching and that he would have to face his brother sooner or later. For the past few weeks he hadn't been allowed to speak to anyone, not even Thorn. Galbatorix had kept his dragon isolated from him ever since he had failed to return with Eragon after the Burning Plains.

_Murtagh, are you there? _Murtagh recognized the voice instantly of his dragon, Thorn.

_Thorn! It's been so long, I wasn't expecting you. Did the king do anything to harm you?_

_No. He was showing me battle strategies. Since Shruikan left, I haven't had anyone to show me. Anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to sleep in the dragon hold tonight. We haven't had any time together in months._

Before even considering the trouble he would be in for leaving the castle without the king's consent, he agreed and quickly left his room. After a few minutes of walking, careful to avoid the guards, he reached the dragon hold where he saw Thorn waiting for him on the second level. Upon reaching his dragon, the rider sat down next to the blood red dragon and leaned against his side.

_You've grown since I've seen you last. _Murtagh said, examining the creature curled around him.

_I suppose. _The dragon responded as he curled his tail around his rider. Murtagh simply smiled at the protectiveness of his dragon.

_Thorn, one day we'll break free of the bond Galbatorix has on us. _

_And I'll stand by your side until that day, young one._

_Thorn, I don't want to fight my brother again. It hurt me enough the first time._

_If I am right, we will have escaped long before that ever happens. _

_How do you suppose that?_

_I believe that I have found a loophole._

Author's Note: Well, this is the second chapter in which I have slowed things down and concentrated more on a professional writing style. I would really like some feedback. Were you surprised at Saphira's words? What about Thorn's? We will find out the fate of Eridor, don't worry. I also have a betrayal in mind on the Varden's side. Any guesses? PLEASE REVIEW!


	21. The goddess

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Arya and Shruikan mouths were now agape as they stared after Eragon who had his head down in shame as he disappeared from sight.

_I didn't see that coming. _Arya said, now looking at Saphira who was busy pulling the leftover egg fragments off her scales.

_I believe that her memory was erased. _Shruikan replied. _I can fix that._

The black dragon slowly reached out his neck and touched Saphira's head with the tip of his snout. At this, the sapphire blue hatchling began to shake her head and realization hit her.

_Arya, did it work? _Saphira began. _Wait, you're huge! _Upon seeing her own body, Saphira yelped in surprise. _I'm a hatchling again! Shruikan, did you do this?_

_Yes, it was the only way that we could remove the evil from within your heart. Unfortunately, you lost your memory and…well…when Eragon tried to rebond with you…you turned him down._

_What! Where is he? _Saphira asked urgently.

_He ran off I'm afraid. Don't worry we'll find him._

With that, Saphira ran up Shruikan's snout and rode him out of the underground chamber. As soon as they exited, Shruikan could sense that Eragon had somehow transported himself a few miles away. _I know where he is. Don't worry, Arya._

**Eragon POV: **

_What did I do to upset her? _Eragon thought to himself. _I guess she made a mistake in choosing me in the first place. I never did deserve her._

**Islanzadi POV:**

_My goddess, what is it that you demand of me? _Islanzadi asked as she bowed before a statue in front of a large crowd of elves.

_You know what I want! This may be your only chance to fulfill the prophecy! I have been watching the dragon for quite some time. You are to bring that creature to me at once! Once I have it, the elven race is safe. _

_What about the boy?_

_If you must, bring him as well. If you can separate the two beforehand, kill the boy. I have no use for him. I want that dragon! _

_Yes my goddess. _

With that, Islanzadi got to her feet and turned to face the crowd of elves. "Bring me the dragon or our race is doomed!"

Author's note: I know, short chapter. I wonder who I was referring too? Eragon or Murtagh?


	22. The Traitor

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Rain had gently begun to fall and Eragon's clothes now had specs of water droplets covering them. He had never felt so heartbroken in his entire life. How could Saphira have done this to him? What had he, Eragon, done to make her dislike him?

The rain began to fall harder now but still Eragon made no reaction to it. It was if nothing mattered in his life anymore. Without his dragon, was life even worth living?

_Eragon. _The voice echoed through Eragon's head as recognition filled his mind.

_What is it Shruikan? Have you come to abandon me as well? _The former rider asked rather rudely.

_No, but I have brought you a friend. _

Curious, Eragon turned his head and saw the massive black dragon standing just feet away from his location. To his surprise, the small sapphire blue hatchling that was Saphira was perched on Shruikan's snout.

_Eragon…why did you leave? _Saphira asked quietly. _I didn't know you were my rider after the spell. Now, let me touch your palm._

With that, Saphira waddled over to Eragon's side and reached out her head to touch her rider's palm.

_Are you sure Saphira? _Eragon asked before reaching out his hand. _You could always have Arya. She's much more qualified to be your rider than I._

_Oh please, she annoys me and I love you._

Slowly, the dragoness reached out her snout and prepared to touch his hand. Suddenly, Shruikan growled threateningly and let out a small roar. Eragon turned his head and to his horror, the black dragon was unconscious. Before he could even think of what happened, a blur shot by his face and grabbed Saphira by the neck.

_Eragon! Hel- _But before she could complete her cry, she was stuffed into a sack just large enough to fit into.

_Stop your wailing dragon. _A familiar voice said. _This sack has been specially made to prevent you from talking to Eragon. You are no longer a free dragon. You are now property of the gods._

Author's note: Wow, this was one of the shortest chapters I have ever written. I wonder who that was. If I get enough reviews I'll tell you.


	23. Thorn's Plan

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Author's Note: For those who have been wondering, _Brisingr _will be updated soon.

As soon as it had happened, Eragon was already on his feet, sprinting after Saphira's kidnapper. After only a few seconds, he was only a few feet behind the man.

_This guy must not know the speed of elves. _

With that, Eragon jumped with all of his strength and took out the runner's legs. The hooded figure fell to the ground and the bag containing Saphira quickly flew out if his hands. Just as soon as he had fallen, Eragon got to his feet and grabbed the sack with the struggling dragoness concealed within it. Upon pulling her out, Saphira gasped for air before climbing up Eragon's arm and nestled against his chest. Seeing that she was alright, Eragon turned his attention to the figure on the ground.

"Who are you and why did you attempt to steal my dragon?" Eragon demanded as he walked over to the man.

"Don't you recognize me Eragon?" The man, or rather, elf said as he got to his feet.

"Vanir!" The rider exclaimed.

"I am sorry Eragon."

Suddenly, something hard collided with the side of Eragon's head and he was knocked unconscious.

**A few hours later:**

Slowly, Eragon opened his eyes to find himself lying in a tent, his legs bound tightly and his magic cut off. What surprised him most was that the sapphire blue hatchling that was Saphira was still nestled snug against his chest.

_Eragon. _She said, looking up at him with her large eyes.

_Saphira, are you alright? Where are we?_

_I don't know little one. Look at your hand._

Curious, the rider looked down at his hand and gasped. Saphira had marked him as her rider again.

_I missed you Saphira._

_I missed you too little one. I am tired. _To Eragon's dismay, the small dragoness curled up in his lap and fell asleep.

**Murtagh POV:**

_Thorn, how do you intend on freeing us? _Murtagh asked as he got to his feet.

_The king made you swear that you wouldn't leave the grounds with me. He also said that you couldn't allow me to take you away. _The red dragon responded, looking at his rider.

_So, how to you intend to break his rules?_

_Galbatorix forbid you to let me take you. So, if I grabbed you and flew off, you would be forced to order me to stop._

_I'm sorry Thorn, but I still don't-_

_I'm not going to give you the chance to order me to turn back. _Thorn said, raising his tail slowly behind his rider.

_What?_

_I am sorry Murtagh, but it is the only way._

Suddenly, the blood red dragon swung his tail hard and hit Murtagh on the back of the head, knocking him unconscious.

_It was the only way Murtagh. _

Carefully, Thorn lifted his rider onto his back and flew off into the open sky, towards freedom.

Author's Note: Guys and Gals, check out my new poll. "Who is Eragon's true love?" I am interested in your ideas.

P.S. If you have any ideas or suggestions, send me a REVIEW! I usually respond to the nice ones, or the really bad ones!


	24. Success

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Author's Note: Sorry for the wait. This will be a long chapter.

Eragon slowly opened his eyes early the next morning to the sound of footsteps approaching the tent where he was being held prisoner. Finally he was about to get some answers. Upon looking down at his legs, Eragon noticed that Saphira was still curled up between his thighs. At seeing this, a smile spread across the rider's face.

_Wake up little one. _Eragon teased, stroking her sapphire scales.

_Eragon, never wake a sleeping dragon, I have warned you of this before. _The dragoness responded, lifting her eyelids and fixing her gaze on him. _Did you call me "little one?"_

_Yes, I did. Saphira, I will wake you up when I need to. Hopefully we'll get some answers from Vanir and why he tried to steal you._

It seemed as if Eragon's ears hadn't failed him. Sure enough, two figures entered the tent a few seconds later. One was cloaked and was holding a sword and the other was easily recognized as Saphira's kidnapper.

"Vanir, what is the meaning of this?" Eragon demanded. "Why have you kidnapped us?"

"Patience Eragon. All will be explained to you in time." The elf responded with a hint of exasperation in his voice.

Suddenly, the cloaked figure raised his sword and Saphira jumped out of Eragon's lap and bared her small teeth threateningly. The cloaked figure began chuckling and lowered the sword. "I've always wanted to do this." He spoke in a low, raspy tone.

To Eragon's horror, he ran up to the defenseless hatchling and kicked her hard in the underbelly, sending her flying into the post that held up the tent, headfirst.

"Saphira!" Her rider cried. "You monster!"

The figure chuckled again and raised the sword. Eragon braised for the impact as the elf swung the sword in his direction. Surprisingly, the blow never came. Instead, the chains that bound him were slashed. Seeing this, the blue rider jumped to his feet and rushed over to the limping hatchling near the edge of the flaps.

_Saphira! Are you hurt? _Eragon asked worriedly, lifting the dragon up into his arms.

_My neck hurts. _Saphira responded softly. At this, Eragon muttered the words of healing and touched the dragonesses' neck gently. _Thank you Eragon._

"Why would you do such a thing? How could you hurt a defenseless dragonling?" Eragon yelled angrily.

_Defenseless? _Saphira growled in his mind.

_You know what I mean._

Annoyed, the hatchling released a puff of smoke in her rider's face turned her back to him.

**Thorn POV: **

Thorn had been flying for several days nonstop and noticed now that his rider was beginning to stir. He had to hurry, if Murtagh awoke, he would force him to turn back. The king would have his head for leaving.

The blood red dragon then saw something that caused him to sigh in relief. There was a group of elves below and he could sense the presence of Saphira. For some reason it was far fainter then he remember. Suddenly, Thorn broke into a dive and landed not too far from the small campsite. Not surprisingly, he was soon bound and Murtagh was taken away from him.

_What is your business here Thorn? _A female elf asked, looking down at him.

_Who are you?_

_My name is Arya. Why would you land so close to our camp? _

Thorn's voice suddenly became desperate. _Arya, you have to help my rider. He can be separated from the king's bond. Speak his true name and he shall be freed._

Arya stared at the dragon for several more seconds but finally agreed. Then she turned to another elf beside her and spoke in a voice so low that Thorn couldn't hear. "Make sure he doesn't find Eragon or Saphira. Also, Shruikan should be here in a few minutes, capture him."

Author's Note: Please review! They are what keep me going. Also, I need ideas for my book, _Brisingr. _


	25. Skipping ahead

\Disclaimer: I don't own anything

\Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Author's note: Here's what has happened in the past few days.

Several days had now passed and Eragon still hadn't gotten the answers to his questions. Shruikan had been captured several days ago and he wasn't aloud to see him. Just the night before he received the news of his life. Murtagh had been freed from the king's bonds. Apparently the elves did believe in gods. Arya told him that he was to be brought before this almighty deity in the next few weeks. That was, until a messenger had arrived from Ellesmera telling them it had all been a trick. (Saphira has grown to a size where Eragon can ride her)

Author's Note: I know that was confusing but it will all be explained shortly. Eridor isn't dead by the way.

Eragon was standing outside of Murtagh's tent along with Saphira and Thorn. Apparently, the red rider had something to show them. Although it was a pleasure to see his brother, Eragon felt like he was slowly slipping away from Saphira. She had been keeping so many secrets from him. Murtagh had been taking her aside and speaking to her nearly every evening.

_What do you think he wants to show us Eragon? _Saphira asked curiously.

Eragon didn't answer and simply looked away from his dragon. Ever since Murtagh had arrived, Saphira seemed to like his brother over him.

_Eragon?_

Saphira never got to finish what she started as Murtagh exited the tent with something wrapped in cloth. It wasn't very big and was well hidden.

As usual Murtagh gave the hidden object to Saphira and she quickly shuffled it away under her wing with just a peak at what it was.

_What was it Saphira? _Eragon asked, already knowing what would be her answer.

_You'll find out in time little one._

_Eragon…Oromis and Nasuada wanted to see you and I in her tent. I have thought about it and it is for the best._

_Very well._

With that, Eragon turned and followed Saphira to a large tent where Oromis and Nasuada were seated at a table. They were apparently deep in conversation. Slowly, Eragon entered the room and took a seat across from the pair. Saphira simply stuck her head through the flap sense she couldn't fit.

"Eragon, Glaedr and I have been discussing the one who should take on the king. I don't mean to sound rude, but I don't believe you have the strength to fight off the king. Your fighting skills are impressive but your body isn't strong enough to contain the spells that will be needed to defeat Galbatorix." Oromis explained, putting his hands on the table. "Saphira will need someone who can harness the power to control the magic that can defeat the king."

"So, you want me to give my dragon to someone else?"

"Of course not! Saphira simply will have a different rider when in battle. Every other time she'll be with you."

"Who will ride her?"

"Vanir."

"Very well. I understand that I am not strong enough for this task that I have trained for." Eragon said, getting to his feet. "Saphira, go and get used to your new rider. I'm sorry that I wasn't strong enough for you and that you wanted someone better. I'm sorry."

With that, Eragon left the room, a tear falling from his eye. Saphira lowered her head and turned after him. _Eragon…you don't understand…_

_Go meet your new rider. I'm sorry I wasn't good enough. Goodbye._


	26. Anger

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Eragon, come back! _Saphira cried as she headed after her rider who was walking away towards his favorite spot under an oak tree.

_Leave me alone. _Eragon responded, not even glancing at the approaching dragon.

_Little one…you don't understand…_

"Oh I understand perfectly!" Eragon yelled as he spun around to face the dragoness behind him. "You think that I am too young and stupid to understand what's going on. You think that I couldn't handle the truth! Now go away!"

_Eragon, that is not true and you know it! It's not that you aren't strong enough. It's just that only a true elf can contain the spell needed to defeat the king! It requires too much energy for a boy to contain! _As soon as the words escaped her thoughts, Saphira knew that she had misspoken.

"So you think that I am a foolish little boy who is in over his head!"

_Eragon…no…_

"I don't want to hear any more!" Her rider yelled, turning his back and stomping briskly away from her.

_Where are you going? Your bed is under my wing and it is getting late._

Eragon snorted and fixed his gaze into her sapphire blue eyes. "Go sleep with Vanir. I wish to talk to someone who actually cares!"

With that, Eragon disappeared into the darkness, leaving Saphira alone in the clearing. Instead of feeling sorry for herself, a smirk came across Saphira's face. _So, he thinks he doesn't need me. Well, he'll be back. I'll give him two days before I start to worry. Until then, I'll give him the silent treatment. _

After a few minutes of walking, Eragon found who he was looking for. Shruikan was asleep underneath a large tree. The blue rider walked over to the sleeping dragon and crawled under his great black wing and leaned against his side.

_Eragon?_

_Yes._

_Something is troubling you, what is it?_

Slowly, Eragon explained what had happened and Shruikan stuck his head under his own wing to look the boy in the face.

_Eragon, it was wrong of them to make you abandon Saphira after all of the work that you have done, but you must understand that this isn't all her fault. You know how forceful elves can be. If Glaedr and Oromis had a talk with her, she probably didn't have much choice. It is alright to be upset, just don't be upset at the wrong person. Saphira is just as much of a victim in this situation as you are. Even you must agree that there must be a reason for these actions. The varden isn't your enemy. They want the best for you._

_You're right. _Eragon responded gloomily. _I'm going to go and apologize to Saphira for my actions towards her._

Eragon made to stand up, but was stopped by Shruikan's tail. _Eragon, a storm is approaching, sleep here tonight. I sense you are tired._

_You don't mind?_

_No._

_Thank you Shruikan._

With that Eragon leaned against the black dragon's underbelly and quickly fell into a deep slumber.

Author's Note: PLEASE REVIEW!!

P.S. GLAEDRZ!! UPDATE SOON!


	27. Mother?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Eragon awoke early the next morning to find Shruikan still asleep. Carefully, as not to wake the sleeping dragon, he crawled out from underneath his wing. Upon seeing the morning sun, Eragon realized that it must be around noon.

_Saphira's probably awake by now. _He thought to himself.

Leaving Shruikan in his sleep, Eragon walked towards the nearby varden campsite. Seeing a massive sapphire tail sticking out of a large tent, a smile spread across the rider's face. Soon, he broke into a run and leapt on top of the dragon's tail, wrapping his arms around the tip of it tightly. To his greatest surprise, she didn't even flinch.

_Saphira. It's me. _Eragon received no response. _Saphira!_

Now annoyed at being ignored, Eragon released her tail and walked over to the tent flap where he could hear voices.

_What do you mean, Arya? _Saphira asked worriedly.

"Well, I was reading some elven texts and came across this discovery. When an elf is abandoned or doesn't have any parents, the first one of the opposite gender to spend a considerable amount of time with that elf, becomes his or her new father or mother."

_Wait, does that mean- _Saphira was unable to complete her sentence as Arya had noticed Eragon standing in the opening to the enclosure.

"Eragon, it would be…" Arya began before being interrupted by Saphira.

_Arya, ignore him. Pretend he isn't even here. _

_That may be your way of getting to him but it isn't right._

"As I was saying," Arya continued as if she had never been interrupted. "Eragon, Saphira and I are having a private conversation, I would like to be alone with her."

Suddenly, a man pushed by Eragon and stopped just short of Arya. He was panting heavily and seemed on the verge of collapse. "My lady, we are under attack. A group of imperial soldiers has been spotted just north of here. They have killed many of our men."

"Saphira, find Vanir! It's about time you tried out the spell that Oromis taught you," cried Arya desperately.

With that, Arya and the man pushed by Eragon and Saphira, rather rudely, knocked him over with her tail as she took to the skies. Once again, Eragon was left alone.

"Hello dragon rider." A voice said from behind him.

Quickly, Eragon spun around to defend himself but was too late. A large hammer slammed into the side of his head and he was knocked unconscious.

Author's Note: This was supposed to be part of the last chapter… PLEASE REVIEW!! It really helps me out!

By the way, you should check out my new website. Dragondiscussion.

It's free to join…


	28. The King's Plan

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

"My king, why don't we just kidnap him now?" One of the king's servants asked as he looked down at Eragon who was still unconscious.

Galbatorix lifted his hand from Eragon's head and a cruel smile slid across his face. "Because I want him to join me willingly. If I took him now, I would lose Shruikan. You see, by implanting these false thoughts into his head, the leaders of the rebellion will believe he betrayed them. From what I've seen, Saphira has been neglecting him as of late and getting him away from her will be easy. Once Shruikan breaks him out of the varden's prison, they will come to me for protection. This little distraction I created was perfect."

The servant listened to the king intently and agreed quickly. Slowly, Eragon began to awaken and Galbatorix vanished from sight along with the slave.

_What happened…? _Eragon thought to himself as he rubbed his head. Then he remembered. Someone had attacked the varden!

Jumping to his feet, the rider sprinted out of the tent and forgot completely about why he fell unconscious in the first place.

After a few minutes of nonstop running, Eragon came to a large group of soldiers where he saw Nasuada.

"M'lady, where is Arya? I need to speak with her." Eragon said with a bow.

"Eragon…she and Saphira were attacked and drug down by the raiders. They have been prisoners for quite awhile. Don't worry, the enemy has sent men that have told us that they are being treated well. We are preparing to send a gift for their safe return. Would you like to deliver it for us?"

"Very much. What is the gift?"

"A golden necklace. For some reason they want it. Here it is." Nasuada said, holding out a ruby tinted necklace.

Eragon held the golden chain in his hand and admired its beauty. It wasn't perfect but was beautiful none the less.

"You must hurry, take this letter with you. Give it to the leader along with the chain. Go!"

Without questioning her, Eragon grabbed the message and ran off towards a group of smoky tents including one extremely large tent with ashes steaming from the top.

Upon arriving, Eragon was greeted with the smell of burning meat and he nearly gagged. It wasn't hard to find the "king," he was wearing a large bear fur and looked like he was half urgal.

"Greetings." The man said in a low, rumbling voice.

"I have brought was you wished to have." The rider said with a bow.

"Very good." The king replied with a smile. "You elf friend is in the tent behind me, she has not been harmed in any way."

Eragon suddenly noticed a large slab of meat just a few feet away from where he was standing. It was like nothing he had ever seen before and even though he wished not to eat it, he was still curious.

"What is that meat? I have never seen anything like it." Eragon said, pointing at the steaming pile.

"Why, that is freshly baked dragon meat. Would you like some? It isn't often that we find one around these parts."

Author's note: CLIFFY!! That's where I'm leaving you. MWAHAHAHAHA!! If you review, I'll update faster!! So PLEASE REVIEW!!


	29. Eragon's Decision

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

"Dragon meat!" Eragon exclaimed angrily.

Suddenly, a roar of agony shot through the camp and Eragon recognized it instantly as Saphira's.

Before even thinking of the consequences, Eragon shoved the rebel's leader over and bolted out of the tent, ignoring the angry soldiers behind him.

"Saphira!" The rider yelled as he pushed his way into where he believed the dragoness to be. As he entered the enclosure he received a shock of which he had never felt before. There, tied to the ground was Saphira, only she didn't look like she had before. Her scales were a blackened color and her hind leg had been ripped apart by an axe that a man was swinging into her flesh. Bone could easily be seen through the badly burnt muscles on her underbelly and thigh.

"Saphira!" Eragon yelled as he ran towards her twitching body. With one spell he killed the man cutting Saphira. Before he could reach the dragon's mangled body, an arrow pierced his back and he fell over on the ground, just as Shruikan smashed through the top of the tent.

Two days later:

After nearly three days of not moving, Eragon finally opened his eyes to find himself lying down on a long bed. Arya was standing over him with a worried expression on her face.

"Eragon…are you feeling alright?" She asked, relieved that he was awake.

"I'm fine." The blue rider responded looking up at the elf above him. Then the thought hit him. "Saphira! Where is she? Is she okay?"

Eragon quickly tried to jump out of the bed but was stopped as Arya pushed him back down.

"Arya, I need to see her!"

"Not before you here this." Arya responded, still holding a frustrated Eragon down. "Saphira is fine but unfortunately the wound afflicted by her attackers cannot be healed. She will be scared for life and walking is not possible, let alone flying. She has a wound very similar to Glaedr's."

Dread filled Eragon's mind at Arya's words. He remembered the stump Glaedr had for a leg but he could walk and fly easily.

"Where is she?"

"In the room next to us. We are back at king Orrin's castle."

Before Arya had the chance to speak any further, Eragon bolted out of the room and disappeared from sight. Upon entering the room of which Arya was speaking of, he gasped at the sight of Saphira. Her entire leg had been amputated along with some of her side.

_Hello Eragon. _Saphira said, looking up from her ball beside Shruikan.

_Saphira… _Her rider responded as he sat down next to her, looking at the spot where her leg used to be. _What did they do to you?_

_It was necessary little one. My leg was infected so they had to…remove it. _Saphira's eyes suddenly got teary and he realized what she was thinking. _Eragon…I'll never be able to fly again…_

Suddenly, Angela entered the room and placed a hand on Eragon's shoulder. "I need to speak to you."

"Angela, I wanted to spend some time with Saphira."

"This concerns her. Follow me."

Not sensing much of a choice, Eragon quickly got to his feet and followed Angela out of the room. She had stopped just out of Saphira's range of hearing.

"Eragon, would you like to see Saphira fly again?"

Surprised by the question, it took Eragon a few seconds to respond. "Yes! But how?"

"I have a potion," she said, pulling a small clear bottle containing red liquid out of her pocket. "It is one of a kind and cannot be made anymore. Once you use it, nothing can change the result."

"What does it do?"

"It only works with a rider and his or her dragon. This remedy will completely heal Saphira's wounds and inflict you with them instead. Unfortunately, your wound will not be healed. Do you wish to use it? It is the only way to heal your dragon."

Eragon slowly turned his head, looking back at the injured dragon as his thoughts race. He remembered how much she loved flying and that he once promised her that he wouldn't let anything happen to her.

"I'll do it."

Author's Note: REVIEW!!


	30. The Potion

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

"Eragon, you truly are a loyal friend. You must understand that you and Saphira share something special." Angela said, smiling warmly.

"Of course. Saphira is my dragon and I would do anything for her." Eragon responded, confused on why he was being told that he and Saphira had something special.

Angela shook her head and looked down at the ground. "I mean other than your mental bond to her. There is something about you two that isn't common in a dragon and rider's bond. You do know that technically Saphira is your…" Angela began but was unable to finish due to a small roar coming from the room behind him. Eragon turned his head to see Saphira struggling to get to her feet.

"Angela, please give me the potion now. I don't want to see Saphira like this anymore."

With that, Angela handed Eragon the potion and he drained it in one gulp. Just as soon a he finished, the rider fell unconscious and Angela quickly left before anyone noticed.

The next day:

Eragon awoke late the next morning to find himself against the sapphire blue scales that he had grown so accustomed to. For some reason the dragon's underbelly was much softer and squishy than normal.

_Saphira, did it work?_

_Eragon! Are you feeling alright? _

_Well, _Eragon began, glancing down at his missing left leg, _besides the fact that I'm missing a limb, I'm fine._

_Eragon…you stupid boy. Why would you do something like that?_

_You love flying so much Saphira. I couldn't take that away from you. I would do anything for you._

_Eragon…_

_Saphira, are you getting fat? _Eragon said, now feeling the soft underbelly with his hands. _I feel like I am going to sink into your scales._

_Little one! Never call a dragon fat! If you were any other person I would eat you alive!_

_Well it's true! _

Suddenly, Eragon felt Saphira's belly vibrate and knew that she was chuckling. The sapphire dragon then stuck her head under her wing and placed it in Eragon's lap gently.

_Eragon…I'm pregnant. _

Author's Note: Sorry for the short chapter but I update a lot so it makes up for it. PLEASE REVIEW!!


	31. Dragon's Rage

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Author's Note: We will see the angsty side of Saphira in this chapter.

_Saphira, can we become one? It might take my mind off my injury. _Eragon asked rather suddenly as Saphira lifted her wing off him.

_Why yes little one. _The dragoness replied, startled by the question.

Eragon felt there minds mold into one entity and he felt himself slip into an unconscious state. Something was strange about their connection this time. It seemed much stronger than normal. Now he could get at what he wanted. Saphira had been hiding too many secrets from him lately and now she was going to tell him, whether she wanted to or not.

Slowly, he made his way to the spot where he knew Saphira's memories were and found what he was looking for almost instantly.

_Eragon, get out of that section of my mind! You know that is my private place!_

Her rider ignored her and continued deeper into her mind. Now he could see what Brom and Murtagh didn't want him to see. Surly he was old enough to understand by now.

_Eragon no!_

Once again, he ignored Saphira's roars of anger. After he had gotten the information he wanted, Eragon prepared to exit her mind, but for some reason couldn't. Now he passed memories of what Glaedr had told Saphira in her lessons.

_Wait, these are draconic secrets! I'm not allowed to see these!_

It was too late. All the forbidden things that a dragon never told its rider were now revealed to him and were flowing through his thoughts.

_Saphira is going to kill me._

Suddenly, their bond broke and Eragon regained consciousness to meet Saphira's furious gaze.

_Eragon you idiot boy! I told you never to go in that section of my mind! _

_Saphira…I'm sorry._

_How dare you! You took advantage of me! I am ashamed! I can NEVER forgive you for this! NO DRAGON HAS EVER SHARED THOSE SECRETS AND YOU FORCED ME TO TELL YOU! YOU HAVE ABUSED OUR BOND!_

_Saphira…that was the biggest mistake of my life…_

_WELL, THE BIGGEST MISTAKE OF MY LIFE WAS CHOOSING YOU AS MY RIDER! NOW GO AWAY! NEVER USE THIS BOND AGAIN!_

Author's Note: I wanted to make this chapter longer but didn't have the time. I will update again soon! PLEASE REVIEW!!


	32. The Trial

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Author's Note: I know the last chapter was short and I'll try to make up for that in this chapter. For those of you who don't know this yet, I am torturing Eragon right now and that will only get worse within the next few chapters. (I don't really like him, he treats Saphira like she is his personal horse.)

_Saphira! Come back! _Eragon cried from the ground as he watched his dragon storm away from him in a fit of rage. Shruikan was approaching and if he had eyebrows, they would have risen into his forehead.

_Well, well, well, what have we here? What happened Saphira? _He asked rather curiously.

Still furious, Saphira told Shruikan the story of what had happened. When he didn't go off at Eragon, she growled threateningly. _You agree with him?_

_No, what he did was wrong, but everyone makes mistakes. You told a boy of his age that you HATED him and that you wished you would have never picked him as your rider? Do you have any idea how this will affect him?_

_It isn't just that. He took advantage of me and now he is going to tell the king everything that I held secret! Now, tell him that when he is being tried for traitorism, I will defend him for the sole reason that I would lose my strength if he was locked up. Now, I will inform Nasuada of his treachery._

Shruikan merely cocked his head and stared back into the angry sapphire blue eyes that were fixed on him.

_What has gotten into you? Eragon just gave you the ability to walk again and this is how you repay him? He gave his legs for you._

_I don't care. _With that, Saphira stuck her snout into the air and walked off into the distance.

Now that Saphira was gone, Shruikan walked over to Eragon and sat down just in front of him, tapping his tail on the ground waiting for an explanation.

_Shruikan, I'm so ashamed. I don't know what came over me…_

_Eragon, although what you did was wrong, Saphira had no right to treat you in the way she did. It was true however, that you broke the most sacred of the dragon laws. Under normal circumstances, you would be separated from your dragon and forced to live in exile, but since you saved a dragon's life, it can be forgiven._

_But I've never saved a dragon's life!_

_Yes you have. You saved me from the king and gave your legs to save Saphira's. The ancient ones have saved you from this fate as have I. Saphira is young and doesn't understand yet. Now come here._

Slowly, Eragon tried to get to his feet, well foot, but fell back down on the ground. Smiling, Shruikan wrapped his tail around Eragon's body and pulled him up under his large black wing.

_You do not need to worry about the king. I know already how he implanted the false memories into your mind. During your trial, tell whoever is judging you to call on me as a witness. I can clear you of all charges._

_Thank you Shruikan._

Sure enough, a few minutes later, Nasuada along with several guards approached and quickly pulled Eragon to his feet and bound his arms together.

Shruikan walked beside him as the defeated rider was drug into a nearby room where Shruikan kept him company until the time of his trial. Nasuada spoke no words to Eragon as she left the room, giving him one last disgusted look.

After what seemed like hours, two guards entered the cell and helped Eragon to his feet, before dragging him out of the room and into a much larger chamber in which it seemed all of the varden's people were located. In front of him sat Nasuada on a tall stand along with Arya, Orik, and Saphira.

"Eragon Shadeslayer, you have been accused of being a traitor. How do you plea?" Nasuada's voice boomed so all in the room could hear it.

Eragon thought of what he had done and everything hit him at once. _I betrayed Saphira, I no longer deserve her. The varden would be much better off without me. Then no one can force there way into my mind to get at the dragons' ancient memories._

"Eragon Shadeslayer, what do you plea?"

"I plea…guilty of all charges!"

The crowd gasped and Saphira got to her feet quickly, staring at Eragon as if he were crazy.

"Also, according to varden law, I have the right to relieve myself or inflict upon myself, one punishment or freedom for each battle I fought for the varden. I choose to inflict another punishment upon myself." Eragon explained loud enough for everyone to hear him. "I wish to be treated like the worst criminal and locked in the deepest cell in King Orrin's castle!"

Saphira stared dumbstruck at his words and even Nasuada took several minutes to respond. "Very well. Guards, lock him in the darkest, dirtiest cell and feed him nothing for two weeks.

At this, Saphira stared at Nasuada and growled threateningly.

"Saphira, you are no longer necessary for our victory. Lay your eggs and you will have served your purpose to us. You are the weakest of the four dragons we have and will remain behind in battle unless needed. Now begone!"

Author's Note: Thank you so much for the 9 reviews last chapter. I wish we could do that again! ;-) PLEASE REVIEW!!


	33. Escape from the Varden

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Author's Note: Sorry for the wait. I've been busy with my new story. "Reborn." If you haven't checked it out yet…go ahead, especially if you're an EragonxSaphira fan.

**In The End, chapter 33**

**Escape from the Varden**

It was early the next morning of the Monday after Eragon's trial and Shruikan was finally allowed to see his mate. He soon landed with a thud next to a sleeping Saphira. She had tears in her eyes and was staring out into space. _Shruikan…what have I done… I betrayed my rider…_

_Saphira, there is something you should know. _With that, Shruikan told his mate of what he had seen. _Eragon never betrayed secrets to the king. He never intended to see that part of your mind. You fell for the king's trap._

As soon as he finished, Saphira lunged at her mate and dug her head into his chest. _I'm the worst friend ever! _She cried.

_Saphira…we need to get to Eragon. We will take him to the nest. We will be safe there._

_How will we get out? Eragon is so deep down in the caves that we cannot rescue him._

_Well, today is the day when the prisoners are allowed to get exercise. They will be in the courtyard. If we hurry, we can grab Eragon and leave before they can stop us._

Saphira didn't wait for anything else and quickly got to her feet. Shruikan knew that she would lay her eggs in just under a few weeks and that she couldn't fly very far.


End file.
